A silent Love
by Loveless Eclipse
Summary: I've spent a year's time to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You.”


Title: A silent love

Genre:Hurt/comfort/ Romance

Rating:T

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto and its characters

A/N: Hey guys!!!! Advance Happy new year!!!! Sorry because I can't post Sennen no Yuki's chapter 4… but I will post it as soon as possible. I already have it. Anyway, this is a one shot sasunaru fic. Please still support all my fics. Sorry for any grammatical errors in the story, hope you enjoy this. Please still read this!!!!

From the very Beginning, Naruto's father, Iruka, objected strongly on him` dating this guy. Saying that it has got to do with family background & that he will have to suffer for the rest of his life if he were to be with him.

Due to Iruka's pressure, the couple quarrel very often. Though the blonde love Sasuke deeply, but he always ask him:

_"How deep is your love for me?"_

As the onyx eyed guy is not good with his words, this often causes him to be very upset. With that & his father's pressure, the blonde often vents his anger on him. As for Sasuke, he only endures it in silence.

After a couple of years, Sasuke finally graduated & decided to further his studies in overseas. Before leaving, he proposed to the blonde

"I'm not very good with words. But all I know is that I love you. If you allow me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life. As for your family, I'll try my best to talk them round. Will you marry me?"

Naruto agreed, & with the guy's determination, Iruka finally gave in & agreed to let them get married. So before he leaves, they got engaged.

Naruto went out to the working society, whereas the guy was overseas, continuing his studies. They sent their love through emails & phone calls. Though it's hard, but both never thought of giving up.

One day, while Naruto was on his way to work, he was knocked down by a car that lost control. When he woke up, he saw his father beside his bed. He realized that he was badly injured. Seeing his father crying, he wanted to comfort him. But he realized that all that could come out of his mouth was just a sigh. He has lost his voice......

The doctor says that the impact on his brain has caused him to lose his voice. Listening to his father's' comfort, but with nothing coming out from him, he broke down.

During the stay in hospital, besides silence cry,.....

it's still just silence cry that companied the blonde. Upon reaching home, everything seems to be the same. Except for the ringing tone of the phone. Which pierced into her heart everytime it rang. He does not wish to let the Sasuke know. & not wanting to be a burden to him, he wrote a letter to him saying that he does not wish to wait any longer.

With that, he sent the ring back to him. In return, the paler guy sent millions & millions of reply, and countless of phonecalls,.. all the blonde could do, besides crying, is still crying....

The parents decided to move away, hoping that he could eventually forget everything & be happy.

With a new environment, Naruto learn sign language & started a new life. Telling himself everyday that he must forget the guy. One day, Hinata came & told him that he's back. He asked her friend not to let him know what happened to him. Since then, there wasn't anymore news of him.

A year has passed & her friend came with an envelope, containing an invitation card for the Sasuke's wedding. Naruto was shattered. When he open the letter, he saw his name in it instead.

When he was about to ask Hinata what's going on, he saw Sasuke standing in front of him. He used sign language telling him

"I've spent a year's time to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You."

With that, he slipped the ring back into his finger. Naruto finally smiled.

A/N: sorry it's too short and there's only a few conversation. It's a rush work. Sorry for that. Please R and R! And wait a little bit longer for Sennen noYuki's Chapter 4. I'll try to make it worthy of your wait. Heehhehe. Advance happy new year to all!!!!


End file.
